A Date with Wash
by Nateatethegreat
Summary: My first fan fic, smut of Agent Washington and Agent South Daktoa, rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

*Attention I do not own any of the characters listed in this fanfic, they belong to rooster teeth*

(This is set before the freelancers where doing big missions, AKA fresh out of the freelancer training program)

P.s this is my first Fan fic so go easy on me all feed back is welcome c;

"Washington you are the most hopeless person I've ever met!" South said after storming out of the mess hall earlier that day, God he pissed her off, she couldn't put her finger on it but just him being in the room made her angry and almost insecure. She was lost in thought while walking down the corridors of the ship slowly heading back towards her bunk, she decided to ponder this subject more.

After almost deciding on a probable reason of why he made her mad she ran into something. "O hey South I was looking for you." Why was he here! Uhg she thought to herself, than she responded quickly saying "what do you want" in an angry tone, she noticed Wash's eyebrows furled at this, then looking at the ground Wash stated sheepishly "I was hoping that maybe you wanted to train together tomorrow?" Southdecided that she liked this because it'd mean she could pummel the crap out of him. "Sure, why not?" she said with grin on her face. "Alright so meet up tomorrow around 11:00?" Wash questioned with a new found confidence. "Sounds good to me" South said almost giggling at the idea of beating of Wash. After Wash had rounded the corner she heard him cheer and start running down the hall with excitement. "What have I gotten myself into" South exclaimed as she went into her her room.

The next day South awoke, than took a shower pondering the ways to tease Wash while they where training. Once South had changed into her workout jumpsuit, and zipped it up, she then headed out for the training room. "Hey how's it going?" Wash said as he strolled in behind South, who just turned and smirked as she said harshly "Your late Wash, didn't anyone ever tell you not to make a girl wait?" Wash immediately tried to talk but couldn't find the words settling with some stutters than saying "S-Sorry South" with a hint of sadness. South giggled at this slightly causing Wash to blush slightly, than said "You are helpless aren't you Wash? Now let's go work out." Wash looked up from the ground, snapping out from his sadness, "Yea" was all he could manage.

After working out both South and Wash were exhausted but Wash seemed a little more out of breath than South, on the account that South had really punished Wash when he failed to block her cross kick properly, her foot caught him in the head sending him to the ground almost instantly. Both decided to hit the showers, Wash took off his shirt and South marveled at his toned body, scarred by the fights, she took it all in as she slowly looked him up and down until she saw his grey eyes looking at her threw his blond strands of hair. "See something you like?" Wash asked causing her to snap back to reality, stuttering she said "I-I need to go shower" she said than ran off.

While showering South thought about Wash, she growled at the thought that he had caught her basically drooling, she heard the shower next to her turn on, and knew it was Wash. Turning off her shower she grabbed her towel and dried off, walking over to her locker and grabbing some clothes, she couldn't help but to look over and steal a look at Wash. When she did she heard the shower turn off blushing as Wash walked out in just a towel, "God I'm hungry" Wash exclaimed as he finished changing. "Wanna get some lunch?" He asked a little nervous. "Yea, why not" South wondered, her attitude changing ever so slightly to a more playful mood. South than proceeded to put her hair up a little to keep it out of her eyes, she put on her signature skinny jeans, she wore when not in full armor, and headed off with Wash to the mess hall.

Upon arrival they were greeted by a smirking North who just looked over at his sister and raised an eyebrow, South stuck her tongue out at him and Wash just looked lost. Deciding nothing of it North said "So how'd emtraining/em go?" With a hint of suggestion to his voice. "Fine, I kicked Wash's ass fighting today." She almost giggled it out, the thought for him getting laid flat made her smile, "Yea my head still kinda hurts from that" said Wash slowly while rubbing the back of his head. "Well don't hurt him too much now South, he is on the same side as us" North added as he left the table. "Have a nice date you two!" He yelled "what did you say I can't hear you!" Yelled South back to North. She turned in time to see Wash almost blushing with happiness. "I can't believe she said to the date." Wash whispered to himself just loud enough that South had heard.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Asked South, "Um because your you and I'm me." Wash said a little flustered and dropped something on the ground by accident. South looked down and saw that he had notecards! She started laughing uncontrollably and almost fell out of her chair. Wash embarrassed as hell and red faced knelt down and picked them up than started shuffling them to regain his spot in the notecards. After south had almost passed out from laughing she wiped a tear from under her eyes than said "Same old Wash always prepared" "No I just don't like situations I can't prepare for" confessed Wash, "Well you picked the wrong person to ask out than, I'm a maverick" she teased, being pleased with the outcome of today's events. "Yea I have my work cut out for me" Wash teased back. "C'mon let's work than" South jested, "Uh um" Wash than shifted through his cards fast again than looked up nervously "I don't have a card for that..." South said nothing but grabbed his hand and started to walk away from the mess hall pulling Wash behind her. His innocence had pushed her to her limit.

They arrived at Souths room she opened the door pulling in Wash than kicking the door shut she than her tongue on his lips asking for entry, he replied by open his mouth allowing entry and they started making out. After about an hour of constantly making out, they had moved too the bed she pushed Wash onto the bed and stratled him. Their breaths were short and puffy, not helping that they kept kissing, things had been getting pretty heated but South wouldn't let herself be an easy score for Wash, he had to earn it, she devised an mischievous plot than smiled breaking the kiss.

"Wash...Don't...Stop" South breathed into their kiss, Wash bit her lower lip tugging a little before fully breaking the kiss causing her to moan softly as he did so, she laid down on Wash's chest, pushing her hands under his shirt feeling all the way up his chest, his skin a fire with her touch, everywhere her finger trailed longed for her touch. Her hands than went higher up onto his shoulders pulling his shirt over his head. He started to undo her pony tail letting her short hair dangle all around her bright blue eyes. She stared into his cloudy grey eyes and whispered into his ear "You gotta earn it" than playfully nibbled on his ear and went back to kissing him, more and more passion in each kiss. Doing that was like throwing gas on a fire inside Wash and so Wash then started to put his hands under her shirt and caressed just beneath her bra, she moaned slightly at his touch and said "take it off" seductively, "Are you sure?" Wash questioned, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to keep a girl waiting?" She said in a mocking but sexy tone.

Wash than pulled her shirt off and admired her beautiful body, he leaned up and started trailing his tongue and kissing around her newly exposed neck, she responds by moaning and rocking her hips into his a little making him groan a little. She smiled into their kiss as he started to gently run his hands up and down her back, her hands squeezing tightly around his shoulders the more they fell into passion and lust. She sat up in her bed and undid the strap on her bra, causing Wash to almost drool at the goddess before him, "You are the single most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on" confessed Wash as he looked upon her swear glistened body, he leaned up and started kissing her breasts softly causing her to moan, and rock her hips against his, she could feel his excitement growing beneath her. Wash was enjoying her taking charge of the bed room, he didn't enjoy taking the lead, it was too much to think threw, he nibbled softly on her skin loving everything about this moment.

"Wash...More...Don't...Stop" she said breathless and hated that she sounded pleading, but in all she didn't care she wanted him, all of him in this moment. She tugged his belt off and tossed it to the floor, his pants went soon after joining her skinny jeans on the floor, she didn't even bother to ask if he had a condom, his member pushing against her bottom. She pulled off his boxers and marveled at the size of his member, "are you sure you wanna do this? I mean with me?" Wash asked giving her a chance too back out. "Is that what this is about or are you not ready?" She said kissing his neck, "Yea I'm a little nervous not gonna lie" he confessed, "This isn't your first time is it?" She asked "No I just never thought I'd get to be with you" he answered, she didn't bother with a condom, she put her hands on his chest positioning herself for entry, relishing in the feeling as he entered her till she was buried to the hilt she flinched slightly. "You alright?" He asked concerned "Yea I'm fine, your just a lot to take" she explained smiling as she said it, he smiled brightly at this comment, on that note she started to move up and down at a steady yet passionate speed.

Wash put his hands on her hips to help guide her, South picked up speed slowly at first than rapidly causing her moaning loudly as she moved, Wash started to thrust as well matching her speed and pattern, "South you feel so good!" Wash moaned, upon hearing her name South slowed her speed making Wash pout a little before leaning up and kissing her, she slowly increased her speed once again enjoying teasing him. Wash could feel her body spasming a little with each thrust clearly about to climax, he didn't know how long he could last either. "Scream my name" South demanded as she felt herself getting close, "S-South! I can't last much longer! O God South!" Wash yelled, Soutudly upon hearing her name called out. With a few more pumps Wash felt her body go limp as they both came together one, South sat there for a moment before removing his member.

South collapsed next to him and snuggled into the crook of his neck, kissing him gently as she drifted off to sleep. Wash looked over at the clock on her night stand, it read 20:00 pulled the blanket over them and pulled her closer kissing her on the forehead before falling asleep.

Thanks for reading my first fan fic I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want more, all feed back is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own any characters in this fan fic, they belong to rooster teeth*!

South and Wash have been friends with benefits for around a month now and South just can't get enough of him, it's late now and she is sitting in his room, waiting on his bed with nothing but a purplish pink bra laced with green trim with a matching pair of panties.

Wash entered his room around O 22:00 and smiled noticing his beautiful companion napping on his bed, she'd fallen asleep waiting for him. "South, South wake up." Whispered Wash into South's ear "five more minutes." South said sleepily and grabbed Wash by his arm pulling him into the bed he kicked off his pants and threw off his shirt than hopped into bed.

The next morning South awoke in Washs arms snuggling into the crook of his next as she loved to do, she didn't have any clothes to wear as she had snuck into Wash's room in just her under garments. She opened Wash's closet and grabbed a pair of loose fitting wear pants and a big t-shirt, all of it barely fitting her skinny waist she walked back into the bedroom and tried to wake Wash.

"Hey baby." Wash said half awake kissing South before sitting up fully, lifting her in his arms. "Hia comrade." South said into the kiss. Wash frowned at this she always called him "Comrade" he hated this, he wished she'd call him baby or boo or a pet name. "What are we?" Wash asked as he pulled her on top of himself, "What do you mean by that?" South asked pouting a little at the break in their kiss, "I mean are we just fuck buddies? Do you love me? Are we together? What are we?" Wash repeated nervously. "No I don't love you, yes sex between us is amazing but, we are not dating." South said playfully. "I know that's your being sarcastic, and I'm going to get you to date me." Wash proclaimed. South straddled Wash again, he grabbed a handful of her firm rear and squeezed a little causing her to squeal and rock against his member. He worried he had squeezed too hard, but he remembered that she always said that she loved the bruises she got from their rough sex.

All clothing now on the ground the two where grinding against each other when Wash took charge. He lifted South into the air and changed positions, she was now on the bed and he was straddling her. His erection pushed against her stomach as he laid down on top of South, making her moan and whispered "Give me it!" Grabbing his member she guided it to its mark, and felt him push inside her, she moans again louder than before.

Wash new better than to start moving right away, he was a little to big for her so she had to stretch a little before hand. "South I love you and want you forever." Confessed Wash while looking into her bright blue eyes. She started squirming under him letting him know that she was ready, he pushed in and out of her, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He winced at this but loved it so much too, the pain mixed with pleasure. He quickened his pace causing a slapping sound with each thrust. "Wash, I love you, please never stop!" South screamed as she felt herself coming close to coming.

Covered in sweat panting the two spooned, South being the little spoon. "I swear you are getting better." South teased to Wash who replied "So... Did I change your mind?" South laughed and replied, "Boo, your so hopeless." Burying her head into his chest out of embarrassment. "Your so adorable when your flustered." He stated and wrapped them up in the blanket. "I love morning sex." South said sleepily, as they drifted off together.


End file.
